Kage Jisatsu Dorei
by Rayoko
Summary: Living a different life Naruto casts a jutsu only he can read. Years later a new teacher appears to help him along with Narutos first friend who is determined to do anything for him. NaruXOC "This is just the beginning of Hell young one" Kage-sama
1. Prolog The 4ths Diary Rewright

AN: Hi all, I know I have not written anything for a long time but I had a lot of stuff going on so I had no time to up date any of my other stories. Well here is my new idea for a Naruto fic hope you like it.

NEW POST – Prologue UPDATED and REWRITED!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my OC's and plot.

**Kage Jisatsu Dorei **

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1: The 4th's Diary **

_October 1__st__ Year 1 _

I am the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi. My wife, Kazama Uzumaki Inochi, asked me to keep a diary of all the important events of our unborn child. She says that this will be a good way to keep track of our child's growth and let them have something to laugh at when they are older. I pray she is right and we have a child that both our clans may be proud of. Inochi is from the Uzumaki clan, which has the rare bloodline limit Yosotakusan or elemental abundant. Her clan is very secretive and do not give out the information to their blood line to freely. Even I, her husband, don't know what it is truly capable of. She did once tell me that it was unique for each clan member ant that hers had something to do with sound. Me on the other hand….I have the Jidochiketto of the 1st stage that is the only reason I am able to do the Hiraishin no Jutsuwithout hand seals. I cannot wait to see what our child is capable of. With the power that both our bloodlines will offer him he should be unmatched in power once trained properly. But I digress this is for the child not a diary for me to babble in I will leave it for Inochi to write in from now on.

_October 3__rd__ Year 1_

Today Inochi is allowing me to write once more in the journal for the child who we now know is a boy. My reason is simple. Earlier I found an old parchment with the descriptions of creature's called the Bijuu. They seem very frightening and it is said that there are only nine. But yet I found a faded chapter at the end that gave details on another four that seemed to be hidden or that no longer exist in this world. No matter I am sure that this information is irrelevant to future events. Still I feel obligated to enter the information I have learned. It might be useful in future generations. First off are the species and power ranks of the Bijuu. They are ranked by tails the more you have the more powerful you are. The first tail is a raccoon with an affinity for sand and is called the Shukaku I believe that the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato has had something to do with this particular Bijuu. Anyway, off topic, the second Bijuu is the two tailed cat demon called the Nibi. I believe I heard rumor of that one in Kumo. Third we have the three tailed turtle named Sanbi. Location of this one is unknown. The fourth through eighth I am not sure about but from what I could read the four tails is possibly an ape and is called Yonbi, and fifth might be a bear possibly called the Gobi, the sixth a spider who might be called Rokubi and the seventh a serpent with the hinted name Nanabi. I am almost sure that it said the eighth is a wolf called Hachibi. I know for sure that the nine tails is a fox referred to as the Kyuubi no kitsune. These are the nine that had the most information on them. The last four seemed to be more powerful and it was almost as if they had been erased, but I did the best I could and here is what I came up with. The last four are the strongest and have ten, eleven, twelve, and thirteen tails. The ten tails seemed to have the name Jūbi and I think that it is a sphinx. A more legendary creature if anything. The Bijuu with eleven tails is possibly a dragon called Jūichibi. The twelve tail, Jūnibi, is more than likely a phoenix. The last one seemed the most important but it was the hardest one to read. The only thing I got from the text is that it has thirteen tails and no real form if I had to hazard a guess I would say that it was made of shadows but I could be wrong. The name was definitely unique it wasn't Jūsanbi like the rest just using the numbers of tails they have and adding bi on the end, no this one had a full name but I couldn't make it out very well. No matter like I said before this will most likely not concern immediate future events.

_October 6__th__ Year 1 _

Today I have disturbing new to enter for the child. His mother, Inochi, was diagnosed with a strange disease. It seems to attack her body and leaves her week for hours before it causes her to pass out. The doctors don't know what it could be. One suggested that it might relate with her bloodline and her chakra. I pray that this will not harm the baby that is soon to be in this world. I believe that with the help of my old friend Tsunade my wife could make a full recovery. She would know what to do in order to help Inochi-chan. I can only hope that this is not a premonition of an event soon to come. I will continue to write about the condition of my wife and hope that the child is reading this with me and his mother there. The last thing I wish to put in this entry is that I believe I have found the perfect name for our son.

_October 9__th__ Year 1 Morning_

This morning I went to check on my wife only to find her in a coma. The doctor said that she might not be able to deliver the baby due to low chakra reserve and life energy. This must be the worst day in a Hokage's history. To find out that your wife and unborn child could die is not something anyone wants to hear. For some reason though I have a feeling that this will not be the only tragedy felt by the village within the days to come. I can only hope that my gut is leading me wrong for the first time.

_October 9__th__ Year 1 Evening _

By Kami-samas will I wish this day was over. Not but a few minutes ago I saw the one thing I could ever imagine happening. We, Konohagakure no Sato, were attacked by a Bijuu. But not just any Bijuu it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And not a minute before that I was at the hospital being told that my comatose wife went into labor! Could this day get any worse!! Scratch that. I will be going out to battle and I have decided to take a recording seal with me so future generations my see what happened on this epic night. From the battlefield to the birth of my son all will be recorded and all shale be shown to the world.

Seal Placement: Recording

The Yondaime Hokage closed the diary that is for his son and stashes it inside the white cloak he always wares. He calmly pushes out the chair hearing a scratching sound and the old wooden legs make wail scraping across the newly polished wood floors. He then turns to the bed that occupied the small room and walks over to the person lying still only giving out moans of pain every few minutes. He gently brushes a lock of hair from the beautiful woman's face and leans down to kiss her forehead.

"Hang in there my dear Inochi-chan. Just hang in there." Arashi whispers, and just like that he is gone in a flash of brilliant yellow.

The battlefield looked worse than when the second great shinobi wars took place. There were copses laying in the now reddened grass and limbs hanging from the trees. The sounds of war cries, screams, and moans of those not yet in the grave seemed to perforate the surrounding vegetation. The young Hokage looked upon the massacre with little emotion on his face but even an untrained villager could tell you that he was not pleased with what he saw. The fact that so many of his comrades have fallen is hitting the kind man hard. As he begins to move shouts of joy are heard as his men recognize him. He continues his trek to the epicenter of this mass destruction. As he gets there he sees many Justus flying through the air toward the towering mass of fox fur that made up the great Bijuu.

"KYUUBI!!" called the great Hokage "YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!!"

As the great beast turned to look at this new found pest the shinobi could not help but notice a large rumbling as if someone with a deep voice were chuckling to themselves.

**"And what would you a mere ant to my paw do to stop me? I know your justus are strong compared to others of your race but what could an ape such as yourself hope to do to defeat me, KYUUBI the greatest of all the tailed Bijuu? You must be full of yourself pitiful mortal."** And with that the great beast continued its trek to the center of Kohona without a moment's pause.

Seal: End Recording

_October 10__th__ Year 1 Early Morning_

I must say that having a somewhat civil chat with one of the most powerful creatures is not something I would like to do again. The battle kept on for the rest of the night. I had to conserve my chakra so I had to cancel the recording seal. Inochi has been in labor for a long time and the doctors aren't sure if the child is even still alive. I pray to Kami that he is. The doctor said that if she does not deliver in the next few hours that they will have to go in and remove the child so as not to worsen her condition. I must return to the battle field. I would reinstate the seal but I need all the chakra I can get. If I find a solution to the attack I will record it no matter the consequences.

_October 10__th__ Year 1 Mid-Evening_

Since the last time I wrote I have been going back and forth between the battlefield, the hospital and the Hokage tower. I finally found a way to end this tragedy with a hopefully happy ending. First I must go and retrieve my son, Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, and then I will begin the process of the sealing that will grant my son the powers of the greatest of all Bijuu. If only his mother and I could still be with him in the end.

_October 10__th__ Year 1 Night_

a recording seal was placed Recording – "Are you crazy?" came an old voice

"You know there is no other way and he is the only one strong enough to survive." Replied a masculine voice.

"But it will kill you" came yet a third voice.

"Sarutobi-san, Jiraiya-sensei, you both know I am the only one who can do this."

"We know Arashi-kun but we still disapprove." The now named Sarutobi answered.

"Please set up for me and Naruto-kun" said Arashi fore leaving through the window. silence now greeted the dead seal

this will be the last time I can write in here. Please forgive me Inochi I cannot keep your last wish. I have to trust him to Jiraiya and Sarutobi. I love you my son. Grow strong and live a free and happy life.

Seal: Recording

A blond haired man on a giant red toad calmly approached the battlefield to once again confront the Bijuu. Healed protectively in his arms was a small bundle of what looked like white cloth. Yet upon closer inspection you could make out the button nose and squinted eyes of a new born babe. As the sounds of the battle got closer the toad looked up to the man on his head.

"ARASHI-KUN ARE YOU SURE THE CHILD IS STRONG ENOUGH FOR SUCH A GREAT TASK? NOT EVEN MY SONS COULD BE SUMMONED AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE." Came the rumbling voice of the toad.

"Do not worry my friend he is strong enough. If anything he is already stronger than his dad. He survived suffocation in the womb and still had enough energy to cry when he felt his mother pass from this world into the next. Let us hope that he will not cry for his old man. I am undeserving of that honor." Replied the forth Hokage. "We must hurry Gamabunta-sama we don't have much time left."

As the trio finally reached the battlefield the fourth started to do a complicated string of hand seals activating the ink seals on his son's belly. The Kyuubi decided to have some fun with the toad boss and began to attack with a fevering pace. As one of the massive nine tails swung at Gamabunta the toad boss jumped into the air narrowly avoiding being hit. As he was still air born Gamabunta pulled out his large dagger and attempted to cut the annoying tail off the annoying demon. After continuous doges and counters the toad stopped moving taking a massive cut across the eye.

**"Why do you stop you insolent tadpole? Do you give up so easily?" **came the rumbling voice to the fox demon.

"NO I DON'T GIVE UP. I AM JUST ASSURING THAT YOU WILL MEET YOUR MAKER YOU ANNOYING HUNK OF WAISTED FUR." Replied the toad boss.

**"And just how do you suppose that I will be defeated so easily?"** came the confident comeback.

"Like this… Hakke no Fuuin Shiki… Shiki Fuujin!!" came the voice of the forth Hokage.

As the words left the lips of the Hokage an image of the Shinigami appeared behind him and smiled and the now terrified Bijuu. The Shinigami reached through Arashi and grabbed on to the squirming fox demon. Slowly the hand began to retract and in doing so pulled the demon's soul and chakra with it. After placing both things in the giggling child the Shinigami then took the soul of the Hokage letting the infant come to a rest on the forest floor and laying the now deceased Hokage next to his son. As the Shinigami disappeared along with the toad boss the third Hokage appeared with a somber face and lifted the child.

"_May you grow strong little Naruto._" Whispered the wind with an overlap of the forth's and the Shinigami's voice.

A/N

I know it is short but I figured I should put something up rather then nothing so here it is. If there are and miss spellings please let me know so I can fix it. I hope to update the next chapter soon please review so I know what you think. Flames are welcomed as constructive criticism.

Rayoko ;3


	2. Of Summons and Friendships

Kage Jisatsu Dorei

Chapter 1 – Of Summons and Friendships

A/N: I realize that it has been a long time since I have posted anything. Life has a way of throwing curve balls when you least expect it. Two years ago in 2008 my inspiration for writing passed from this world and into the next leaving me with a large void in my life and in my heart. Up until this December I have been unable to put pen to paper and create anything worth your time. However my muse would not want me to stop crating just because they are no longer with me physically. I have regained my inspiration to write and have created the next chapter of this story for your enjoyment. Please excuse the long absence I will try and update as much as I can. Thank you to those who have been patiently waiting for this update your continued support gives me faith that my writing is indeed satisfactory to at least some. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC's and plot.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

"Scroll Communication"

**Jutsu/Handsigns**

Chapter 1 – Of Summons and Friendships

"NARUTO!"

Resonating off buildings and trees the yell echoed throughout the village hidden in the leaves. However, few people knew to whom the name belonged. For them there was no face to put to that name. Since such a call did not concern them the villagers went about their daily routine. As the civilians continued their day many shadows came to life and moved swiftly towards the origin of the yell. The first 'shadow' to arrive was wearing a white robe with a broad hat that has the kanji for fire on the front. The figure had an aged face with an accentuating white beard. His eyes, though old, held that twinkle of unimaginable wisdom and knowledge. In front of him was a sight few got to see. His old student, Jiraiya, was trying to pry a scroll from the small village protégé's young hands.

"Having a bit of trouble are we, Jiraiya-kun?" spoke the seasoned voice of the Third Hokage.

Jiraiya and the boy froze in mid-struggle, as if to reflect on what Sarutobi had said just moments ago.

"Thanks Sarutobi-sensei." Said the young boy, who was now on the other side of the small clearing.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun." Said the third looking towards the small child with sun kissed blond hair going in every direction and piercingly expressive spring blue eyes, which were brought out by the orange pants and black shirt he wore. "Now what was going on here?"

"Well sensei, Naruto-chan here won't give me the scroll he found so I can see what is in it." Said Jiraiya as he turned his glare to the child across from him.

"Why should I? I found it not Ero-sannin." Came Naruto's childish voice.

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-kun only has your safety in mind."

"No he doesn't he just wants my scroll."

"Why you little…" said Jiraiya as he turned toward Naruto.

"Well then, Jiraiya calm yourself, Naruto-kun if you want the scroll then you have to open it while myself and Jiraiya are here. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei."

"Well if that's the case would you like to open it now since I am already here?"

"Yeah!" shouted Naruto as he laid the scroll on the ground and broke the seal.

As Naruto unrolled the scroll nothing was on it. The three occupants of the clearing stared expectantly at the scroll, moments passed and still nothing happened.

"Well Naruto-kun looks like nothing was on that scroll after all." said the third.

"But, there is Sarutobi-sensei, there is!" Naruto said as he studied the scroll intently.

"There's nothing on the scroll brat," piped in Jiraiya.

"Whatever Ero-sannin. Your just jealous that the scroll chose me to learn the jutsu and not you." Called Naruto as he stuck out his tongue.

"What do you mean the scroll chose you Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage.

"Well the scroll says that I am the only one that had enough po... potental… potential… yeah that's it potential, to so the jutsu it has to teach." Replied Naruto with a very happy and proud voice.

"Gaki scrolls can't talk." Came Jiraiya's rough voice.

"Baka ero this one can. This is a special scroll. It says it was made by Kage-sama himself." Countered Naruto.

"You're just saying it's talking to you to make us think it's special. It's a blank scroll gaki get over it." Said Jiraiya waving his hand dismissively.

Naruto looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Jiraiya-kun that was not nice to question Naruto-kun like that. He may pull pranks but he doesn't lie to his senseis." Came the scolding voice of the third.

"Whatever," mumbled Jiraiya towards his sensei then turned to face Naruto. "Well gaki, if there is a jutsu on the scroll then do it." He mocked.

"Fine Ero-sannin! I'll prove you wrong!" yelled Naruto with determination shinning in his eyes.

Sarutobi watched as his two students bickered. When the fighting finally stopped Naruto had a look of pure concentration. As he began his handseals strange things started to happen around the blond.

As he formed the **Dog** handseal nothing to spectacular happened just the gathering of chakra. Then came **Rat**, an odd combination that just added more chakra. Now **Bird**, the chakra was visible and moving strangely. **Snake**, the chakra became slightly violent, whipping at any object close to the blond. With **Horse** the charka changed form normal blue to a silver color. Next was a new handseal, the **Dragon**, Naruto was completely encased by the strange silver chakra. Then Sarutobi could barely make out the **Tiger** seal. This seal hade rocks beginning to disintegrate and the grass wilting around the young caster. Then the strangest of all the seals, the **Shadow**, Sarutobi and Jiraiya had never seen that sign before and the chakra turned black. Then another **Shadow**, the chakra started to take a form as Naruto held the seal, his look of concentration never wavering. As his hands started to separate the chakra started to condense in the space between them. By the time his hands were level with his shoulders all the chakra was in a tight six-inch ball with electrical currents and shadowy trails leaving one spot then returning to the ball in another. Naruto was sweating holding the pure ball of chakra as it stabilized. After a few moments of standing there Naruto quickly pulled his left hand down and his right hand up with the ball of chakra attaching to the palm of his right hand, he then slammed the orb into the earth beneath him. Slowly a black void seemed to spread until it looked like Naruto was standing on the air. Time seemed to still as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, and, in a whisper, he spoke the name of the jutsu.

"**Kage Sensei Sh****o****kan Suru no Jutsu**" his voice was like a passing breeze.

Then all hell broke loose. The chakra under Naruto seemed to still then simultaneously the chakra burst upward half of it shooting into the sky and disappearing, the rest wrapping around Naruto's right wrist and a sizzling sound could be herd. That's when a blinding light erupted from the area. When they could see again, Naruto was passed out on the ground with an ever-changing bracelet of shadows where the chakra had bee.

"What did you summon Naruto?" was the soft whisper that echoed through the now still clearing.

The sky was just beginning to tint with the blush of the sun. In a room of complete white the little blond protégé was resting on a slightly stiff white bed. The window to the room was cracked open to let the air circulate and when a slight breeze pushed the window open a bit more the shadow on the ground stretched towards the young occupant. As the breeze hit the blond the child began to stir and soon scrunched up his face trying to stay asleep. Giving up the fight the child groaned then starched while letting out a yawn. Opening his crystal blue eyes the boy turned towards the door as it opened revealing the wizened Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" asked Sarutobi as he walked to the end of the bed.

"I feel great sensei." Naruto spoke with a grin. "But, why am I in the hospital? I don't remember training that hard or getting beaten by a mob."

At the mention of a mob Sarutobi's face darkened and his wrinkles seemed to stand out more.

"You are right Naruto-kun you are not here because of a mob or from training to hard." The Hokage began with a sigh. "Tell me Naruto, what do you remember about that jutsu you used the other day?"

Naruto's face took on a thinking pose as he thought back to what jutsu his sensei was talking about. The longer Naruto thought the more nervous Sarutobi was becoming.

"Hmmm… do you mean the **Kage Sensei Shokan Suru no Jutsu**?" responded Naruto with child line innocence after 10 tense and long minutes.

"Yes Naruto that is the jutsu I'm asking about."

"Well, the scroll told me not to tell anyone about the jutsu incase someone tries to do it. But it also said I should trust my sensei's with my secrets. So, since you are my sensei I guess I could tell you about the scroll."

"I would appreciate it very much Naruto. You are only 7 and I don't want you getting yourself hurt if I can prevent it."

"Thanks for the concern Sarutobi-sensei. I'll start at the beginning. The scroll said that I was a container of something powerful and that since I am still alive my will was strong enough to summon a powerful teacher to help me get stronger."

At the mention of Naruto learning he was a container for something Sarutobi tensed and paled.

"Did the scroll tell you what you were a container for?" Asked the Hokage trying not to shake.

"No, it said that you and Jiraiya-sensei know and that it trusts you to tell me when I am ready to know or I will find out because of necessity. Anyway there was a short history about the creation of the world by the mighty Jusanbi Bijuu."

"Naruto there are only nine Bijuu. The strongest of which is the Yoko Kyuubi."

"Wrong Saru-sensei. There are thirteen Bijuu and the tenth through the thirteenth tail are known as the hidden Bijuu. According to the scroll the first nine are shaped after regular animals and are meant to keep balance on the physical plane. The Jubi is known as the Fubuki Akurei (Blizzard Demon) as watches over the in-between world or Limbo. The Juichibi also called the Tsumi Akurei (sin Demon) watches over the souls of the dead that have yet to go to Limbo to be judged."

The Hokage went to interrupt Naruto, thinking that the supposed hidden Bijuu were getting weaker instead of stronger, was cut off before he even opened his mouth all the way.

"I know it sounds like a step backwards but think of it this way sensei. The souls in Limbo can no longer affect the physical plane and have accepted their death and are easier to control. Where as the souls that have yet to go to Limbo can affect the living and refuse to do as told. They are dangerous and can even kill people still alive or destroy other souls."

Sarutobi was impressed with this knowledge. To think a soul yet to pass on could still affect the living. Simply amazing.

"Where was I? ... Oh yes, the Junibi, like its weaker counter part, the Nibi, the Junibi has control over the dead. But instead of having this control on the physical plane the Junibi rules over the realm of the dead itself and is called the Jigoku Akurei (Hell Demon). Now the strongest of the Bijuu was the real one who created the world. The Jusanbi or Ankokugai Akurei (Underworld Demon) created the land, sea, and normal life with its first tail. Then it created the other Bijuu using one tail for each. After that the Jusanbi gathered all the extra energy left from its previous creations and created the different realms and the God's us humans know of. After it was done it was entertained just watching its beautiful world grow, change, and prosper. However after millennia of just watching the Jusanbi wanted to live with its creations. But with all of its power it would destroy the world with out proper control. So, the Ankokugai Akurei split its soul in half and placed one half in a stillborn human baby giving it life and gaining first hand accounts of its world. The scroll said there was more to the story but I had to wait till I was older to hear it. Anyway after learning the history it gave me the jutsu to summon the teacher of the Jusanbi's half soul. It said it would let Kage-sama know of my potential… yeah that's right… and that as I got stronger the scroll would show me his teachings until I am strong enough for Kage-sama to come and teach me himself."

Naruto took many deep breaths after finishing what the scroll told and showed him. Sarutobi was in deep thought, after all, everything he thought he knew had just been shattered learning of a being that not only created the Bijuu but also Kami, a God that he as a human thought was all powerful. As Sarutobi came out of his thoughts his eyes were drawn to the shadow bracelet on Naruto's right wrist. The bracelet had changed it was now only a half centimeter in width and was a simple band.

"Naruto-kun what about that bracelet the jutsu put on your wrist?" asked Sarutobi with much curiosity.

Naruto looked down and saw the bracelet. After staring at it for a while his eyes widened and a look of understanding and comprehension came over his face.

"It tells me how close I am to meeting Kage-sama and is used in the shadow jutsus the scroll will teach me. The bigger it is the more jutsu I can use or the more powerful the jutsus can be. By the way Saru-sensei can I get the scroll back? I need it to learn the jutsus." Naruto spoke getting excited in the end about the thought of new jutsus.

"Sure. I will give it to you after you have been cleared form the hospital." Replied the Hokage.

Naruto pouted at the delay of getting his scroll but agreed without verbal complaint.

3 weeks later

The rain cam down with vicious force. The monsoon season had started a week ago but this was the worse rainfall yet this year. Naruto's teachers had seen fit to give Naruto the day off to let him relax. Currently, in his sparse apartment, Naruto was reading over scrolls relating to chakra control and its benefits and uses. He was using a blank scroll to make notes for himself. As time went on his current scroll he was working on ran out of space so, not looking, he groped for a new one around him on the floor. As he was feeling around the 'kage scroll', as he had taken to calling his personal paper trainer, rolled into his open hand. Naruto snapped open the scroll and put brush to paper making notes without a seconds pause. As he finished noting the uses of water walking he looked down to his note scroll. After staring for a few seconds he snatched the brush resting on the scroll away like it would catch fire if they kept touching.

"Ahh! No, no, no. I didn't wana write on you! I'm sorry. What do I do? What do I do?" Naruto started freaking out looking for some kind of ink remover.

As he was freaking out he noticed the ink getting absorbed into the scroll. Naruto calmed down as he watched the last of the ink disappear. He stared at the now, once again, blank scroll and marveled at the empty space. Then he noticed some grey spots starting to appear and getting darker.

"What the…" Naruto wondered aloud as the continued to watch fascinated.

Soon he could make out some words on the scroll and as they finished darkening he began to read them.

"Wow, you're working on water walking! My sensei says I have to learn tree walking first. What's your name and how did you get this scroll?"

Naruto read and re-read the elegant scrawl on the scroll. After a few minutes of staring at the words Naruto hesitantly picked up the brush and started slowly writing a response under the beautiful words.

"My name is Naruto. I found this scroll in the forest outside my village hidden in a tree. Who are you and what is this scroll exactly?"

After Naruto finished he lifted the brush far away from the scroll and as he watched the ink fade he felt bad that his writing was not as elegant as the other persons. He noticed that this time the words faded and appeared faster then the first time.

"I'm Tsumetai but you can cal be Tsuki if you want and I am a ninja in training! This scroll is the tool of Kage-san to teach his chosen students. That means you and me since there are only two scrolls. This is so cool I will have someone to talk to. How old are you Naruto-kun?"

After reading the scrolls response and admiring how the person wrote his name and blushing slightly at the kun suffix, Naruto focused on responding to the identified girl.

"I am 7 right now. What about you? Your Kage-sama's student too? Awesome! We can train together and share notes. This is great! I think I would rather call you Tsumetai-chan I like that name better. It's prettier."

After finishing Naruto waited impatiently for the response form his new friend.

"I'm 6, and you don't have to call Kage by sama he should earn that title form you first. I would love to train with you Kage-san is a good teacher but horrible for bouncing ideas off of."

Once finished reading the most recent response, Naruto was at a loss of what to write. He didn't really know this person and didn't know what he could tell them and what he couldn't. After thinking for a while he noticed the words fading from the scroll again. Before he could get sad from loosing his ne friend he noticed some new words appearing.

"Naruto-kun, would you be my friend? I'm alone training with Kage-san and he won't let me go into town or play with other kids. He says it's dangerous. But, you are his student like me so that must mean you are trustworthy. So what do you think Naruto-kun? Can we be friends?"

Naruto didn't know what to do at first. No one, absolutely no one ever asked to be his friend. He had never had one. Granted this friend was a bodiless scroll but on the other side, with the other scroll, was someone, his age no less, who wanted to be his friend. Quickly snatching up his brush and dipping it in the ink he replied to his new friend.

"I would love to be friends Tsumetai-chan. No one in my village will let their kids play with me. I will be the best friend ever to you. I promise!"

Watching the words fade Naruto couldn't be happier. He had his first friend. Soon more words appeared for him to read.

"This is great! Thank you Naruto-kun! But if you tell anyone about me call me by Tsuki. Kage-san would be very mad at me for giving out my real name to you."

This time the cords came with a cute picture of a widely grinning girl. Naruto wasted no time responding but glanced outside before he did.

"I'll keep you my secret Tsumetai-chan. I have to go though I need to sleep for tomorrow but I will write to you as soon as I can."

Naruto waited for his last response of the night while getting in his pj's.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun. I wish you sweet dreams tonight. I'll talk to you soon."

Naruto took the scroll over to his bed with him and read the response as his eyes drifted closed with a soft, true smile on his face.

In a small cabin hidden in some woods far away form Hi no Kuni a little girl with pitch black shoulder length hair with some moon silver highlights and expressive large amethyst eyes finished watching her words fade on the scroll. She had been studying for the evening when the scroll she just finished writing on had glowed and opened. It had been someone who had the partner scroll to hers. She had responded to the notes that appeared and soon a conversation had started. She was curious about the other writer. Their writing was very bold and confident. She liked looking at it. Thanks to the scroll she had her first friend. The girl quickly got ready for bed and took her scroll with her. That night she had dreams filled with her new friend.

4 years later

It was October 10th and the village was holding the annual Kyuubi Festival. Naruto, who was turning 11 today, was waiting in the Hokage's office to talk with hm. As he was waiting Naruto fiddled with the kage scroll in his pocket. Ever since he made his first friend he took the scroll everywhere with him. His friend, Tsumetai, knew everything about him and he knew everything about her. They told each other every detail of their lives and shared everything dealing with training to help each other. The two had grown incredibly close. Finally as the clock struck 7:05 pm the first fireworks were heard in the distance and the Hokage appeared in his office accompanied by the customary cloud of smoke and swirl of leafs. As the smoke cleared the Hokage looked around the room and stopped when he saw Naruto sitting in one of the chairs.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you are here. There is something I wanted to tell you." Sarutobi spoke as he moved to his chair behind his desk.

"Same here Saru-sensei. The scroll has new instructions for me that I need your help with." Naruto replied.

Naruto had indeed learned a lot form the scroll. It taught him how to control his shadow bracelet, which, to the shock to all who knew about it, didn't require handseals or chakra to work. Instead it only required a strong will and imagination. Also thanks to the scroll Naruto out grew his love for his flashy orange jump suit. He now had a pair of baggy black cargo pants tucked into the top of his black ninja sandals. He still has on his black shirt but added a pocketed vest over it for more storage space. He also had the standard thigh packs for kunai and shuriken. On a more unique note the shadow bracelet had grown from half a centimeter to just about one inch. It had also developed some wisps that come off of the main band. After studying the boy for a bit Sarutobi steeled his resolve for what he was going to tell the boy that night.

"Alright Naruto. What does the scroll want you to do now?"

The first time Naruto had told him the scroll wanted something it demanded weight training and stamina and endurance training. The second time had been weapons training and the last time it had been emotion training. It had proven he right decisions very time and Naruto excelled faster then normal.

"Well Saru-sensei it wants me to make my first kill within the month." Naruto stated calmly.

That was certainly a shock for Sarutobi to hear. The first kill was a major part of shinobi life and Naruto wasn't a shinobi yet. At the same time his Hokage side believed it a good idea. Get the first kill done in a controlled environment at a young age so that he doesn't freeze while on a mission and possible die.

"Alright Naruto. I will get something set up for you to make your first kill soon." Sarutobi responded quietly.

"Thank you sensei. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Right. As you know today was the day the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi. You also know that you have contained in the seal on your stomach a great power entrusted to you to keep safe."

Naruto was listening with intense concentration. This was very important and volatile information.

"Today I will tell you what that power is. I believe you are ready to hear it. On the day of your birth 11 years ago the Kyuubi was assumed to be attacking the village. I say assumed because it was never confirmed who attacked whom first. The Yondaime took action and searched for away to stop the creature. He did find a way, however it is not the way taught to everyone in school or the way parents tell their children. Instead, what is taught today is the story that was created to hid the truth. The Yondaime summoning the Shingami to assist him is true, however the death God helped to seal the Bijuu not kill it. You Naruto were the container chosen to house the beast and that is why the older generation treats you badly. They know the truth but are forbidden from telling their children."

To say Naruto was stunned would be an understatement. Everything made much more sense now. After all people fear and hate what they cannot understand. All Naruto wanted to do at that moment was to go home and tell Tsumetai about it.

"Thank you Saru-sensei for telling me. I think I'm going to go home and think if you don't mind." Naruto said slowly and calmly.

"Of Corse, if you need anything or have questions I am here for you."

"Thanks Ojii-san. It means a lot." Naruto go up and walked quietly to the door to head home and talk to Tsumetai.

Tsumetai was laying in the grass staring at the moon as she waited for Naruto to write to her. They had been friends now for four years and Tsumetai had to admit she had developed a crush on him even though she had no idea what he looked like. Naruto was kind, sweet, protective, comforting, and supportive of her. He never ignored her, always made time to write to her, and no matter what came up kept the promises he made to her. His writing had also gotten more masculine but also more fluid. He had begun studying seals, just like her, and as a result his writing took on a fluid look but was still distinctly male.

As Tsumetai was lost in her thoughts a shadow loomed over her and watched the expressions filter across her face. Tsumetai was growing well she had not grown much except for her height. She still had shoulder length hair and large round amethyst eyes. Her outfit was simple cargo pants with sandals and a tank top over a long sleeve fishnet shirt, all of it in the color black.

"Tsuki-chan." The figure spoke smoothly and lightly so as not to startle the young girl.

Tsumetai showed no outward reaction to the figures presence only closed her eyes as if in rest.

"You know Kage-san I would prefer you call me by my real name not my fake one." Tsumetai almost whispered.

"You know I can't do that in case of wandering ears. T need to speak to you about the reason I don't let you into towns or around people."

"What about the wandering ears Kage-san. Aren't you worried they will learn as well and whisk me away to some forgotten temple for their sick rituals you always tell me about?" Tsumetai replied coolly with a bit of bitterness in her tone.

The figure sighs sadly before they reply. "Tsuki I will take you some where safe to tell you and you should be grateful I have kept you safe all these years. You are becoming stronger and in time you can meet other people. Right now it is just to dangerous and you are to young to go out into the world."

"To dangerous. To young. Grateful." Tsumetai was clenching her jaw by the end of her statements. "You take me from my home at the age of two saying you will make me strong and protect me. Then you shun me away from civilization under the pretence of keeping me safe. I have no friends. I don't know how to play simple children's games. For fucks sake listen to me talk! I'm 10 and I sound twice my age! You say I am to young to meet people and make friends but expect me to fight people three times my age without looking like I am new to this. You treat me like a delicate flower that can easily be up rooted but water me with blood! You are damn right you are telling me why I can't go into town or talk to other people. I have a right to know why I am treated like a caged tiger and expected to be tame while I am whipped and starved of contact."

When Tsumetai finished talking the figure was frozen in shock. Never before had she been so vocal about anything, especially them not letting her mingle with other people. After regaining their composure the figure turned and began walking to a hut.

"We will talk inside." Was all they had to say as they walked away.

Tsumetai said nothing just simply stood and followed with hands in her pockets. Her right one tightly gripping her scroll, her connection to her one friend, Naruto.

Once inside the hut the walls glowed blue signaling the sound proof seal was in effect. The figure, Kage-san, took a seat at one of the chairs at the table while Tsumetai sat cross-legged on her bed. Tsumetai said nothing just simply looked at Kage with expectant and demanding eyes.

"You are a very special child. I have told you the history of the creation of the earth and you know that the Jusanbi places half of its soul into a child that is born dead. You were born dead Tsuki. You were… are the child the Jusanbi chose to be its window to it's world. This is why you can not go into towns or interact with anyone until you can fully use and control your powers."

When Kage finished Tsumetai just continued to stair for a moment.

"So, what you are saying is. You are only training me because I carry half the soul of the Jusanbi and you are the designated teacher for that chosen child. Am I right so far?"

"Yes, except that I am also training you because you have potential not just because you carry the soul."

"You are denying me human contact because you believe me unable to control my emotional state enough to either not hurt someone or be used by someone. Is that right?"

"For the most part, yes."

"I am not happy with you right now. You have denied me my parents. I can't even remember what they look like. I don't know the physical touch of anything other then your fists or the bite of a blade. I am emotionally inept because you leave me to train alone in a forest with no one to learn such emotions form. You have starved me of a childhood for the belief that I could be a danger to others or myself. I don't have friends. I don't have a family." At this point Tsumetai's head is looking down and slowly rises to meet Kage's face. Her voice is trembling and growing softer and softer.

"I don't even have a sensei that rust's his own student to control themselves around others. I have nothing to gain form learning what is in me. You don't even care enough to touch me in any way outside training and rarely do you praise me for a job well done. It is always I complete something then move on to the next. You say I have potential but do you even see anything other then your creator's half soul within this shell of a girl? Am I really anything to you other than half of the Jusanbi? Am I even unique enough to you to be called by my real name and not the name of the creature I hold?"

Tsumetai is now staring at Kage with tears streaming down her face and voice shaking. Her body trembles as she curls into a ball lying down on her bed. Kage sits there and finally thinks about how Tsuki's… no Tsumetai's life has been since he took her from her home.

Kage had become attached to all of the previous holders and so had his wife. The last one had been like a son to him and when cultists had killed him because he didn't know how to fight correctly Kage had been devastated. The loss of who was like his child killed him inside. He had sworn to not get attached to the next holder and to keep them safe no matter what. Yet in his blind attempt to right the past he had destroyed this young girls life. Tears lining his eyes Kage stood and walked over to the bed. Sitting on the end he pulled Tsumetai into him in a hug and began to cry harder as he felt her flinch and tense in preparation for an attack. He had screwed up and he was going to try and fix it. Tsumetai deserved nothing less.

So holding her and telling her the story behind his actions Kage began to fix his mistake and after all the crying was over he left Tsumetai to her thoughts until morning. Kage did not see her take out her kage scroll and begin to write. That night Naruto and Tsumetai told each other of what they had learned and their friendship grew stronger then ever. Their trust in one another bolstered by the heavy revelations and the care they had for each other grew deeper roots into their hearts.

_**END**_

A/N: I am debating if I should make this a harem fic with either multiple girls for Naruto or multiple guys for my OC Tsumetai. I would love your input. Either way I am going to have Gaara in the relationship either as another guy for Tsumetai or as another girl for Naruto. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

Rayoko ^_^


End file.
